1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to technology for memory devices and, more specifically, to operating memory devices without the limitations of read disturb.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices have become more popular for use in various electronic devices. For example, non-volatile semiconductor memory is used in cellular telephones, digital cameras, personal digital assistants, mobile computing devices, non-mobile computing devices, desktop computers and other devices. Electrical Erasable Programmable Read Only Memory (EEPROM) and flash memory are among the most popular non-volatile semiconductor memories.
Typical EEPROMs and flash memories utilize a memory cell with a floating gate that is provided above and insulated from a channel region in a semiconductor substrate. The floating gate is positioned above and between source and drain regions. A control gate is provided over the floating gate. The threshold voltage of the memory is controlled by the amount of charge that is retained on the floating gate. That is, the minimum amount of voltage that must be applied to the control gate before the memory cell is turned on to permit conduction between its source and drain is controlled by the level of charge on the floating gate.
Some EEPROM and flash memory devices have a floating gate that is used to store two ranges of charges and, therefore, the memory cell can be programmed/erased between two states (binary memory cells). When programming an EEPROM or flash memory device, a program voltage is applied to the control gate and the bit line is grounded. Electrons are injected into the floating gate. When electrons accumulate in the floating gate, the floating gate becomes negatively charged and the threshold voltage of the memory cell is raised.
Typically, the program voltage applied to the control gate is applied as a series of pulses. The magnitude of the pulses is increased with each pulse by a predetermined step size. In the periods between the pulses, verify operations are carried out. That is the programming level of each cell being programmed in parallel is read between each programming pulse to determine whether it is equal to or greater than a verify level to which it is being programmed. One means of verifying the programming is to test conduction at a specific compare point.
Conduction represents an “on” state of the device corresponding to the flow of current across the channel of the device. An “off” state corresponds to no current flowing across the channel between the source and drain. Typically, a flash memory cell will conduct if the voltage being applied to the control gate is greater than the threshold voltage and the memory cell will not conduct if the voltage applied to the control gate is less than the threshold voltage. By setting the threshold voltage of the cell to an appropriate value, the cell can be made to either conduct or not conduct current for a given set of applied voltages. Thus, by determining whether a cell conducts current at a given set of applied voltages, the state of the cell can be determined.
Memory cells are erased by raising the p-well to an erase voltage (e.g. 20 volts) and grounding the word lines of a selected block (or other unit) of memory cells. The source and bit lines are floating. Erasing can be performed on the entire memory array, separate blocks, or another unit of cells. Electrons are transferred from the floating gate to the p-well region and the threshold voltage becomes negative.
One example of a flash memory system uses the NAND structure, which includes arranging multiple transistors in series between two select gates. The transistors in series and the select gates are referred to as a NAND string. FIG. 1 is a top view showing one NAND string. FIG. 2 is an equivalent circuit thereof. The NAND string depicted in FIGS. 1 and 2 includes four transistors 100, 102, 104 and 106 in series and sandwiched between a first select gate 120 and a second select gate 122. Select gate 120 connects the NAND string to bit line 126. Select gate 122 connects the NAND string to source line 128. Select gate 120 is controlled by the applying appropriate voltages to control gate 120CG. Select gate 122 is controlled by applying the appropriate voltages to control gate 122CG. Each of the transistors 100, 102, 104 and 106 has a control gate and a floating gate. Transistor 100 has control gate 100CG and floating gate 100FG. Transistor 102 includes control gate 102CG and floating gate 102FG. Transistor 104 includes control gate 104CG and floating gate 104FG. Transistor 106 includes a control gate 106CG and floating gate 106FG. Control gate 100CG is connected to word line WL3, control gate 102CG is connected to word line WL2, control gate 104CG is connected to word line WL1, and control gate 106CG is connected to word line WL0.
FIG. 3 provides a cross-sectional view of the NAND string described above. As depicted in FIG. 3, the transistors (also called cells or memory cells) of the NAND string are formed in p-well region 140. Each transistor includes a stacked gate structure that consists of the control gate (100CG, 102CG, 104CG and 106CG) and a floating gate (100FG, 102FG, 104FG and 106FG). The floating gates are formed on the surface of the p-well on top of an oxide film. The control gate is above the floating gate, with an oxide layer separating the control gate and floating gate. Note that FIG. 3 appears to depict a control gate and floating gate for transistors 120 and 122. However, for transistors 120 and 122, the control gate and the floating gate are connected together. The control gates of the memory cells (100, 102, 104, 106) form the word lines. N+ diffused layers 130, 132, 134, 136 and 138 are shared between neighboring cells whereby the cells are connected to one another in series to form a NAND string. These N+ diffused layers form the source and drain of each of the cells. For example, N+ diffused layer 130 serves as the drain of transistor 122 and the source for transistor of 106, N+ diffused layer 132 serves as the drain for transistor 106 and the source for transistor 104, N+ diffused region 134 serves as the drain for transistor 104 and the source for transistor 102, N+ diffused region 136 serves as the drain for transistor 102 and the source for transistor 100, and N+ diffused layer 138 serves as the drain for transistor 100 and the source for transistor 120. N+ diffused layer 126 connects to the bit line for the NAND string, while N+ diffused layer 128 connects to a common source line for multiple NAND strings.
Note that although FIGS. 1–3 shows four memory cells in the NAND string, the use of four transistors is only provided as an example. A NAND string can have less than four memory cells or more than four memory cells. For example, some NAND strings will include eight memory cells, 16 memory cells, 32 memory cells, etc. The discussion herein is not limited to any particular number of memory cells in a NAND string.
A typical architecture for a flash memory system using a NAND structure will include several NAND strings. For example, FIG. 4 shows three NAND strings 202, 204 and 206 of a memory array having many more NAND strings. Each of the NAND strings of FIG. 4 includes two select transistors and four memory cells. For example, NAND string 202 includes select transistors 220 and 230, and memory cells 220, 224, 226 and 228. NAND string 204 includes select transistors 240 and 250, and memory cells 242, 244, 246 and 248. Each string is connected to the source line by its select transistor (e.g. select transistor 230 and select transistor 250). A selection line SGS is used to control the source side select gates. The various NAND strings are connected to respective bit lines by select transistors 220, 240, etc., which are controlled by select line SGD. In other embodiments, the select lines do not necessarily need to be in common. Word line WL3 is connected to the control gates for memory cell 222 and memory cell 242. Word line WL2 is connected to the control gates for memory cell 224, memory cell 244, and memory cell 252. Word line WL1 is connected to the control gates for memory cell 226 and memory cell 246. Word line WL0 is connected to the control gates for memory cell 228 and memory cell 248. As can be seen, each bit line and the respective NAND string comprise the columns of the array of memory cells. The word lines (WL3, WL2, WL1 and WL0) comprise the rows of the array of memory cells.
Each memory cell can store data (analog or digital). When storing one bit of digital data, the range of possible threshold voltages of the memory cell is divided into two ranges which are assigned logical data “1” and “0.” In one example of a NAND type flash memory, the voltage threshold is negative after the memory cell is erased, and defined as logic “1.” The threshold voltage is positive after a program operation and defined as logic “0.” When the threshold voltage is negative and a read is attempted, the memory cell will turn on to indicate logic one is being stored. When the threshold voltage is positive and a read operation is attempted, the memory cell will not turn on, which indicates that logic zero is stored.
A memory cell can also store multiple levels (more than one programmed level/state) of information, for example, multiple bits of digital data. In the case of storing multiple levels of data, the range of possible threshold voltages is divided into the number of levels of data. For example, if four levels of information is stored, there will be four threshold voltage ranges assigned to the data values “11”, “10”, “01”, and “00.” In one example of a NAND type memory, the threshold voltage after an erase operation is negative and defined as “11”. Positive threshold voltages are used for the states of “10”, “01”, and “00.” The specific relationship between the data programmed into the memory cell and the threshold voltage levels of the cell depends upon the data encoding scheme adopted for the cells. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,222,762 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/461,244, “Tracking Cells For A Memory System,” filed on Jun. 13, 2003, both of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety, describe various data encoding schemes for multi-level flash memory cells. To achieve proper data storage for a multi-level cell, the multiple ranges of threshold voltage levels should be separated from each other by sufficient margin so that the level of the memory cell can be read, programmed or erased in an unambiguous manner.
Relevant examples of NAND type flash memories and their operation are provided in the following U.S. Patents/Patent Applications, all of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety: U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,315; U.S. Pat. No. 5,774,397, U.S. Pat. No. 6,046,935, U.S. Pat. No. 6,456,528 and U.S. patent application. Ser. No. 09/893,277 (Publication No. US2003/0002348), now U.S. Pat. No. 6,522,580.
In the read and verify operations, the select gates (SGD and SGS) and the unselected word lines are raised to a read pass voltage (e.g. 5 volts) to make the transistors operate as pass gates. The selected word line is connected to a voltage, a level of which is specified for each read and verify operation in order to determine whether a threshold voltage of the concerned memory cell has reached such level. For example, in a read operation for memory cell 224, assuming a two level memory, the selected word line WL2 may be grounded so that it is detected whether the threshold voltage is higher than 0V and the unselected word lines WL0, WL1 and WL3 are at 5 volts. In a verify operation, the selected word line WL2 is connected to 2.4V, for example, so that it is verified whether the threshold voltage has reached at least 2.4V. The source and p-well are at zero volts. The selected bit lines are pre-charged to a level of, for example, 0.7V. If the threshold voltage is higher than the verify level of 2.4V, the potential level of the concerned bit line maintains the high level because of the non-conductive memory cell. On the other hand, if the threshold voltage is lower than the read or verify level, the potential level of the concerned bit line decreases to a low level, for example less than 0.5V, because of the conductive memory cell. The state of the memory cell is detected by a sense amplifier that is connected to the bit line.
Because the unselected word lines receive a pass voltage (e.g. 5 volts), memory cells along unselected word lines during a read operation will receive a voltage on their control gate which over time may cause electrons to be injected into their floating gate, thereby, raising the threshold voltage of those memory cells. Experience has shown that if the memory cells experienced many read operations, without a program or erase operation, the threshold voltage will increase over time. This behavior is called Read Disturb. In the above example of reading memory cell 224, memory cells 222, 226, and 228 may experience Read Disturb.
There are some applications that may need to be able to perform many read operations without performing an intervening program or erase operation. For example, there are computing devices that use flash memory to store BIOS code. In some cases, the BIOS code is programmed once and then read many times at power-up and/or reset. Thus, the BIOS code may be subject to Read Disturb.
Additionally, some handheld computing devices and mobile telephones use flash memory to store operating system code. This code is typically written once and read many times. It is common for these devices to read the operating system code each time the device turns on. In some cases, the device (the entire device, the processor, or the memory system) may turn off after a predetermined amount of inactivity in order to minimize battery usage. When the device is used again, the relevant components power back on and the operating system code is read. Thus, it is possible that for a frequently used device (e.g. used for a business), the operating system code is read many times a day. If the device is used long enough, the memory storing the operating system code may be subject to errors due to Read Disturb, causing the operating system code to be corrupted.
Some previously implemented attempts to avoid Read Disturb includes using ECC to correct errors, periodically refresh the data by performing a programming operation or periodically re-writing the data to another location. These solutions, however, may require extra hardware or may negatively impact performance.